Final Goodbye
by xXISwearToBlackBalloonsXx
Summary: After all this time I get to tell him exactly what I think. I just never thought it would happen like this.


** Disclaimer: I do not own.**

** R&R**

* * *

"You've been standing there for three minutes, if you're here to tell me you love me one last time hurry up. I'd rather spend my last minutes alone."

I'm brought back from my memories at the sound of his voice. I honestly didn't expect him to say anything to me. Figures though that what pops out of his mouth is that.

Blind, beaten, broken and chained to a wall awaiting his death and he still manages that cruel mocking tone of his.

Not even the promise of death can change him.

"No actually, I'm not."

I don't elaborate any further. I just can't help but stare at him. He, who always fought everything, who would fight til' his dying breath is on his knees on the floor in the anbu holding cell.

It spread like wild fire how he simply complied with the anbu operatives who found him on the border of fire nation. He didn't fight. He didn't run. He just...did what they told him to.

No one was more stunned then I at first.

"Then why? Surely it's not just to stare at me, you'll be able to do that at my execution along with everyone else."

I drop down to the floor and sit against the wall right across from him before I speak.

"You don't deserve to die."

He cocks his head to the side minutely. If there was anyone other then me in the room it would have gone unnoticed by them. Even a member of anbu would've been hard pressed to see it. But not me.

"Everyone else would disagree with you on that. Feel free to try and save me though."

I glare at him as hard as I can hoping he can feel what he can't see.

"Everyone else doesn't know you. You could have killed the anbu who found you even if you are blind. You could have vanished into thin air right before their eyes but you didn't. You knew that when you got here you would die and that's exactly why you let them take you. He died and you didn't and now you want to follow him into the after life, but damn it you don't deserve to!"

I'm on my hands and knees in front of him now with only a couple of inches between our faces. I can feel his blood caked to the floor from his most recent torture session sticking to my hands and staining them red, but it doesn't bother me enough to move.

His head is lifted now and I can feel his tiny shallow breaths fan across my face. I was surprised when he fluttered his eyes half way open. They were a hazed whitish-gray color. Such a stark contrast to his onyx eyes or blood red sharingan that I couldn't help but feel heartbreakingly _desperate_ for him. It's only a moment though because he soon speaks.

"I'm sorr-

SLAP

I slapped him before he could finish it. I don't know what he was going to apologize for and I don't care. I didn't want hear his lies now. He's never sorry. Not even when he know's he's wrong.

He doesn't look surprised that I slapped him. He doesn't flinch. He simply faces me again and waits for me to speak. Which is good because I came here for him to listen to what I have to say, not for him to try and repent for his sins. He'll be doing that after he dies.

"You aren't anything except for a tragic result of a tragedy. That's all you've been for a long time. It's one the reasons why I used to love you, you know. I wanted to save you, to heal you, to give you happiness. You had nothing, and I was willing to give you everything I had so that you would. But you didn't take it. The selfish bastard that you are, you never took anything from me. I want to thank you for that. I know now that you would have just broken me, made me another tragic result and you didn't. And despite everything else I don't hate you. I don't love you or pity you either. You just make feel sad, sad and grateful."

My anger from is earlier is gone and I'm crying now. I had pressed my cheek against his half way through talking when I started so that he could feel it. Instead of turning his head away like I thought he would he kept it pressed against mine.

"You know, not everyone thinks you should die. They see you as some sort of anti-hero I guess. Believing that you had a right for most of things you did, justification of sorts. And I can admit, even to you, that I can't wholly disagree with that, cause you did. I also recognize though, that it doesn't make what you did any less wrong. I just can't blame you for the reasons why you did them. I want you to know that."

I hear a faint knock on the door signaling it's time for me to leave and time for him to die. I was his one allowed visitor that he could see before his death. He didn't ask for me, but he didn't deny my request either. Not that he had anyone else to see.

I let out a breath and kiss the corner of his lips with a feathers touch and whisper the words that the twelve year old me never got the chance to say. Not that I would have understood them back then anyway.

"Your welcome, Sasuke."

He doesn't say anything. I don't wait for him to. I rise to my feet and leave. That was the last I ever saw him. It was mandatory for me to go to his execution but I didn't. No one came and got me or said anything about it either. I didn't need to see him die. Seeing his blind eyes was haunting enough.

**The End.**


End file.
